


【AKKN+KZKN】Dreamland(3)

by NyarLathotype



Category: kanae - Fandom
Genre: 2434, AKKN - Freeform, M/M, Nijisanji - Freeform, kzkn - Freeform, vtuber - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyarLathotype/pseuds/NyarLathotype
Summary: 叶在醒来之前，迷迷糊糊里听到含混不清的呻吟和喘息。有什么东西撞上了他的臀部，他听到那个声音是从自己喉咙里发出来的。
Relationships: akina/kanae, kuzuha/kanae
Kudos: 37





	【AKKN+KZKN】Dreamland(3)

警告：  
*同时含有akkn和kzkn的小妈文学，雷的要死，本质作者雷人醒脾大放送，不明白小妈文学是什么意思的话去查一下就可以，R18有甚至可能有R18G；  
*本次更新含有强///奸等违法行为，还有很糟糕的3P情节，情节纯属虚构请勿模仿请勿当真；  
*三枝明那和葛叶是无血缘的兄弟设定，OOC有；  
*上述条目如果有一点让您感觉不适就请极速退出，还来得及，感谢您仔细阅读预警。  
*小妈设定是仅限本文设定，不代表官方，喜欢他们还请多看直播多打sc，请千万不要二设入脑，私下交流或者给我发私信都大欢迎，还请不要在公开场合讨论该设定，感谢各位的喜欢。

——

叶在醒来之前，迷迷糊糊里听到含混不清的呻吟和喘息。有什么东西撞上了他的臀部，他听到那个声音是从自己喉咙里发出来的。  
怎么回事？叶迅速清醒了过来，看到自己面前站着两个人影。屋子里一片漆黑，他一下子想起那天闯进家里的男人，想要出声却发现自己嘴巴里被塞进了什么东西，没法讲话，只能发出“唔唔”的声音。他感觉有东西在自己的后穴里要命地震动着，胸前也被贴上了什么，快感像是过电一样在他的神经里逃窜，他根本反应不过来发生了什么，本能地摆动着腰，喘着粗气挣扎着想要逃脱。就在叶觉得自己快要到达临界点的时候，插在后穴的震动棒和乳头上贴着的跳蛋一起停了下来。

“嗯…”叶皱着眉头，四周太黑了，自己为了睡眠质量购买的遮光窗帘现在反而成了认出面前人的阻碍。他慢慢清醒，发现自己现在几乎全身都被束缚住，只能躺在床上完全动弹不得。总不能说这二位是找自己喝茶的吧？后穴的异物感让他很难受，肚子有些鼓胀的感觉，但他仍然试着悄悄动动手脚，寻找着逃脱的可能。突然、仍然插在后面的按摩棒动了起来，叶被突如其来的刺激吓得惊叫一声，接着努力试图控制自己的声音，他的嘴巴里被塞了东西，要控制住声音实在是太过困难、但他无比确定对方就是想看自己窘迫的样子，即使欲望快要把他全身都点燃，他也并不想让对方有任何可乘之机。  
叶的呼吸越来越急促，随着按摩棒的重新启动，被打断的快感又卷土重来，而且更加凶狠，几乎是一瞬间就把他吞噬了进去。他渐渐无法控制自己的声音，细碎的呻吟从嘴巴里溜出来，他快要高潮，整个人都被过大的快感刺激着不停地颤抖。就在这时，震动棒再一次停下了。

叶的眼泪都被激了出来，在震动棒停下的一瞬间他还有些茫然，泪眼朦胧地看着天花板，渴望射精的阴茎立在那里，他下意识地想伸手帮自己解放，但动弹不得的身体又把他拉回了现实。  
果不其然，在把自己晾在那一会之后后穴的震动棒又开始跳动，他感觉自己的胸前都有些痛，但痛苦参杂着快感让他根本承受不住、快感攀登地更快，却又在达到顶峰之际戛然而止。  
接下来的几次皆是如此，每次在自己快要射出来的时候，后穴的东西总会适时地停下，像是在嘲弄他一样碾过他敏感的身体，却就是不让他高潮。叶的脸上沾满了泪水和唾液，发丝黏在脸上。他能感觉到自己的身体烫的惊人并且游走在崩溃边缘，只是和床单的摩擦就把他刺激到倒吸凉气，整个人的意识已经开始模糊不清。

他也记不清是什么时候开始忘记去控制声音，只知道自己这会已经彻底没了力气，叫都叫不出来了。站在边缘却又被强行拉回来，如此几轮下来他被折磨到眼前一片模糊，呼吸短促，意识也不清楚了，震动棒一停下就下意识地顶着腰，像是发情的母猫一样发出软糯的声音向着面前的人祈求着高潮。  
对方把他嘴里塞着的东西取了出来，积蓄已久的唾液顺着脖子滴下来，他已经说不出话，只能发出“啊——啊——”的哀求，同时晃动着腰谄媚一样把自己往对方面前送。

葛叶和三枝明那觉得自己脑子里的弦崩断了。虽然他们是故意这样对小妈，但是现在来自小妈的主动祈求是他们没想过的。小妈的声音都带上了哭腔，像是猫咪一样的柔软叫声让他们心里一阵躁动。于是葛叶伸手取下塞在小妈嘴巴里面的口球，把手指伸进小妈嘴巴里一通搅动，拉出一截软软的舌头，接着吻了上去、轻轻咬住那一小节舌头之后开始在他的口腔里来回搅动。三枝明那一边摸着小妈的身体一边顺着他的曲线从上往下舔舐，他感觉小妈的身体在他们的刺激下微微颤抖着，眼看着就要高潮，但他们都刻意不去碰小妈的阴茎，三枝明那把插在小妈后穴的按摩棒拔出来，柔软的穴口可怜巴巴地一张一合，嫩肉暴露在空气里瑟缩着，发出胆怯又直白的邀请。

三枝明那把小妈抱起来让他靠着自己，直截了当地掰开他的腿让他跨坐在自己身上。小妈的身体软绵绵的，就像是一块软糖、散发着好闻的香气和隐藏不住的淫靡气息。葛叶从小妈背后托住他的臀部，三枝明那扶住他的腰，毫不留情地一起插了进去，重重的往敏感的那处软肉顶。  
叶本来有些意识模糊，插在后穴的异物被拔了出去、他的欲望却一丝都没有被缓解。他感觉到自己被抱了起来，来到了一个有着熟悉的、让人安心气味的怀抱，他本以为可以结束这场折磨了，却不曾想过几秒之后自己的后穴会被更过分地撑开，又热又粗的阴茎借着湿软的内壁直接捅进了最深处。  
叶的身体僵住了，他感觉自己被撑开到了一个不可思议的程度、但与之相反的是过了头一样的快感，他的头脑一片空白，根本来不及反应就攀上了高潮，阴茎前端吐出的白浊全都沾在了肚子上。他被刺激到全身一阵一阵地颤抖，双眼翻白、只能靠着那人的肩膀发出干呕一样的声音，舌头在嘴巴外面耷拉着。  
叶在高潮的余韵里颤抖着，断断续续发出一些气音，脸上全都是泪水、唾液和凌乱的发丝，身上也沾了不少自己的精液。葛叶俯身亲吻他不停痉挛的后背，三枝明那也小心翼翼地亲着他的脸，为他抹去那些眼泪，可是不管怎么对他，他除了偶尔的颤抖都毫无反应，像是一个因为高潮失神的人偶，色情但又惹人怜爱。

小妈在高潮后就昏了过去，却又一次被强行唤回意识。他浑身都被操的没力气，只能垂着头像是母猫一样吐着舌头被进进出出，发圈早就不知所踪，半长的头发散落在他的后背上。他刚刚高潮过的身体还处于极度敏感的阶段，对方还好像很清楚他的敏感点一样每次都用力地凿到那个点上，他下意识地扭动着想要逃离，却被对方两个人死死扣住臀部，进入的更深。  
三枝明那摸上小妈的小腹，那里和平常比起来鼓出来一些，被他们两人的阴茎同时插入给小妈带来了不少负担、但同时又被快感冲昏头脑，爽到失去意识的程度。他想到这里，就好像发泄一样咬上了小妈的乳头。那里已经被跳蛋玩到发红，他用牙磨过那两点，又反复舔舐，叶被惊到，发出了一声不成调的呻吟，后穴一阵收缩，紧紧缠住他们两个的肉棒不肯放松。

叶的脑子还是一团浆糊，只觉得自己再这样下去肯定会疯掉，他想要逃，可是对方在察觉到他的想法之后会更用力地操他，葛叶还摁住了他的小腹，他的肚子是什么时候变成被压迫会这么舒服的？柔软又紧致的后穴被对方两个人反复操弄，肚子涨的不行却也无力反抗，叶的眼睛翻着白，猫猫嘴张着、滑出一小节舌头，唾液从嘴角和舌尖溢出来。他只能随着对方一下下的捣弄和对腹部的挤压发出被掐住脖子一样短暂的声音，眼泪不停地滑落，声音都带上了哭腔，对方完全无视他的情况，强行控制住他然后死命往他的敏感点撞，毫无章法的往深处顶，他感觉自己全身都被操开，只有后穴违背自己的意愿一样收紧裹住对方的肉棒，在感觉对方射在自己里面的同时快感像是要他窒息一样袭来，他的阴茎再次吐出大量的透明液体。叶感觉自己像是溺水一样，虽然在大口大口地呼吸却感觉不到空气。他累的眼皮都抬不起来，只觉得在彻底堕入黑暗之前，面前的人嘟哝了一句什么。  
大脑还没来得及理解那几个音节，他就又彻底陷入了昏迷。

三枝明那和葛叶喘着粗气，看着高潮过后瘫软下来的小妈。小妈被操射之后又被操到潮吹，现在虽然昏过去了但是身体还是在一阵一阵地颤抖，后穴也在他们两个退出的时候瞬间收紧，像是在挽留他们的肉棒一般恋恋不舍。  
他们把小妈抱起来，像是耳鬓厮磨的恋人一样不住地亲吻着他，又像是最虔诚的信徒一样托着他的手，吻遍他身体的每个角落。就算叶被他们用绳子牢牢绑住，身上到处都是精液、唾液和泪水，小穴里还有精液混杂着淫水往下滴，他们的小妈看起来仍然是如同神明一样神圣又美丽。  
啊…他们想，至少妈妈现在是属于他们的东西了。

“妈妈…”

他们痴迷地吻着小妈，叫那个只属于他们的称呼。叶的眼皮动了动，黑夜再次归于一片寂静。


End file.
